Before Molly
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Arthur lets a hidden secret slip and Molly gets upset. Ends happily.


It had been a calm day at the Burrow, but that calmness was ruined when dinner came around and secrets slipped. The Weasley family including Hermione and Harry were sitting down eating and discussing things when the topic of sex came up.

"It's best to wait." Molly replied as everyone began to discuss their views on the subject.

"I understand waiting but what if your going to be marrying that person anyways?" Ginny asked Molly.

"Things could happen and you and that person could find out your not ment to be and then you do find that one person and you ruined a beautiful thing." Molly replied.

"Your mother is right, Ginny." Arthur agreed.

"Oh like you and mum would know. You two were eachothers firsts!" Ginny yelled with anger hanging heavily on her voice.

"Now, Ginny that is not true. I had made a mistake in not waiting and I regreted it." Arthur replied not realizing the secret he let slip.

Molly turned to look at Arthur with a hurt look as everyone had looks of shock.

"What do you mean by not waiting?" Molly asked.

"I...I what?" Was all Arthur could get out.

"I thought you said you were a virgin like I was." Molly replied with questioning eyes.

"I did, I could have sworn..."

"No no you didn't. I remember I asked you after seven months of dating if those rumors about you and Minette were true you said they weren't!" Molly began to yell.

Arthur just sat there trying to find something to say.

"They were true weren't they? You and her out at Hogesmeade on my birthday, thats why you didn't show up to my party wasn't it?" Molly began to yell.

"Molly it wasn't planned and besides we broke up shortly after."

"Thats beside the point, Arthur! We were friends then best friends and I was inlove with you! For Merlins sakes you told me that you were going to go to Hogesmeade with her and brake up with her because you wanted to be with me!" Molly screamed.

"Molly..." Arthur tried to calm Molly down.

"I can't believe you! You two broke up the next day and then we started dating and you slept with her!" Molly had stood up at this point. All eyes were fixed on the couple. "You have lied to me all these years! Our entire wedding night and marriage had been some damn lie! If you would have just told me what happened, were you scared?"

"Yes, I was! I didn't mean for it to happen..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Molly and Arthur were looking eachother straight in the eyes. Arthur didn't say anything.

"That just says it all, Arthur." Molly said as she turned away with tears running down her face as she ran up the stairs to their room.

Arthur sat back in his chair shakely.

"How could you lie to, mum?" The Weasley kids asked.

"I didn't mean to, besides I didn't plan on lying to her. I didn't plan on what happened I was trying to brake up with Minette but I couldn't so I began to drink, alot. I got a little drunk and it happened, we both agreed that we weren't right for eachother. I loved your, mother and Minette liked a Huffelpuff that was in our year, they did end up getting married by the way so it made since. We agreed to believe it never happened and to me it didn't to me the first woman I have ever been with has been your mother." Arthur clarified.

"Why don't you tell, mum that dad." Bill said.

"You children have seen your mother upset but never angry. It is a bad idea to be around her when she is like this." Arthur replied.

"Like what!" Molly yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Molly..."

"Don't Molly me! You have know right!" Molly yelled again as she stomped off this time Arthur got tired of it and followed her up the stairs.

Inside their room words began to fly like rapid fire.

"IT MEANT NOTHING!" Arthur yelled.

"OH I'M SURE IT DIDN'T! ARTHUR WEASLEY CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS FOR THE WOMAN HE SUPPOSEDLY LOVES!" Molly yelled back.

The Weasley children and Harry and Hermione were listening on the other side of the door.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! IT WAS A MISTAKE, I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!" Arthur stopped to catch his breath. "Don't you understand, Molly. Yes I was with someone before you but it was stupid, meaningless, drunkin sex it wasn't making love."

Arthur walked towards Molly and took her hands in his.

"You are the only one I have ever truely loved. When we are together it gives me the most amazing feelings I have ever had, I had none of those feelings with Minette. You were the first and only woman I have ever truely been with in my heart." Arthur said as he stroked Molly's face.

"You mean that?" Molly asked.

"Of course I do. Molly you are the love of my life ." Arthur replied as he leaned down and kissed Molly on the lips. Molly returned the kiss.

The younger adults walked away from the door and downstairs to go home they decided the married couple needed some time alone. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione slept in the living room so they wouldn't have to possibly hear anything.

That night.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?" Molly asked Arthur as they layed naked in eachothers arms.

"Ask away, love." Arthur replied.

"On our wedding night was I better than, Minette?" Molly asked with fear.

"Trust me you were way better and more beautiful than she ever was." Arthur said honestly as pulled Molly ontop of him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She apologized.

"You had every right."

"I love you, Arthur Weasley."

"And I love you, Molly Weasley." The two said with true love as they then kissed eachother.

They knew that they would never love anyone ever again like they loved the other and not even the girl Arthur was with before Molly could ever make him stop loving Molly..


End file.
